


Four Times BT Said Trust Me, and One Time He Didn't

by Kieran (SunGryphon)



Series: 100% In Love [1]
Category: Titanfall
Genre: Fluff, Game Spoilers, M/M, Mention of traumatic death, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunGryphon/pseuds/Kieran
Summary: Jack and BT come to an understanding. This is pure fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are some minor game spoilers in this. I'm not sorry at all for trampling all over canon. I love my robot and pilot husbands.

The first time BT-7274 says trust me, he's already saved Jack's life twice, and Jack feels like it would be impossible to _not_ trust him.

Captain Lastimosa is dead, his final act to transfer his Pilot authorization to Jack, and Jack is still processing that when he realizes the first life he needs to save is BT's. He scours the wreck of the _James MacAllan_ for the batteries that BT requires, dispatching those IMC grunts he finds along the way. He's on his way back with the second battery when he spots BT through an archway of stone, and the sudden flood of relief he feels takes him by surprise. That relief changes to anger a moment later when BT tells him their location is compromised. He charges into battle without a second thought because he has to protect BT; he's not going to leave him to those _assholes_.

It's after Jack installs the third and final battery and BT is able to stand that he realizes the enormity of what he's about to do. BT tells him they need to establish a neural link quickly, and Jack feels a moment of panic. He prepares to embark, then climbs into the cockpit, pausing a moment to take a deep breath before he sits down, torn between elation that his dream is finally coming true, and sadness that it had come at the cost of Lastimosa's life. BT initializes the neural link, the world goes white, and suddenly Jack is not alone, will never be alone unless BT is taken from him or he is taken from BT and he realizes with a sudden fierceness that will never happen if he can help it. It's like being embraced by an old and dear friend.

BT is confident that they will be able to uphold the mission, and even though Jack's stomach is tight with anxiety and _purpose_ , BT’s next words soothe him.

"Are  you sure about this, BT?" Jack says.

"Yes. Trust me."

Jack does.

The second time BT says trust me, it's shortly after they hear a desperate call for help from an SRS soldier and discover a firefight happening a short distance away. Jack feels his stomach twist but they immediately rush to assist the two Pilots and their Titans from an IMC force that outnumbers them  four to one.  It's a trial by fire for Jack; even though he's experienced with combat, fighting with BT is something completely different, and a strange mix of foreign and familiar, thanks to the neural link. He knows it's not just his life that depends on his actions, and that weight on his shoulders makes him doubt himself. Even though Jack is sometimes overwhelmed, he's a quick study, and being with BT somehow makes it easier for him to quell the desperate, heart-thudding reactions he has when he sees an enemy titan launch a barrage of rockets at them. In the end, they are victorious, saving both Pilots before pressing on through the facility. Surrounded by toxic sludge, BT notes that their exit is blocked by a gate. He tells Jack to disembark and find the controls to open it, but once Jack does so, BT adds that Jack will need to fight his way through the facility and meet him on the other side. "W-what?" Jack stammers, as his heart rate spikes . "I don't know if I can handle this," he says quietly, looking up at the corroded access stairs that lead into the depths of the facility. BT's voice behind him is like an encouraging hand on his shoulder, "Of course you can. Trust me."

Bolstered by BT's confidence, Jack does.

The third time BT says trust me they're trying to uphold the mission of rendezvousing with Major Anderson, and the terrain makes it almost impossible for BT to travel. Typhon seems to consist of rocks, jungle, more rocks, jungle growing on rocks, with a few rocks thrown in for good measure, and after BT slips off one of the water-worn ledges once too often, he suggests that they find another way. They manage to determine the direction that Major Anderson took, and Jack frowns slightly when BT remarks, "Trust me, this may be a shortcut," but trusts him anyway.

The pair discovers a facility that should not be there, and it's crawling with IMC. They fight their way in, and Jack disembarks to clean out some areas that BT can't get to. Five minutes later, Jack's heart is in his throat and he feels a new kind of terror as BT is captured and taken away, their radio contact disintegrating into static as he disappears down a tunnel, but not before Jack screams out, "I'm coming for you, BT!" and BT simply replies, "I know. I trust you." Jack is furious and scared at the same time, but through the neural link he knows that BT is okay and understands that they'll be okay, because not only does Jack trust BT, BT trusts him, and despite his anger he feels a kind of warmth in his chest that is entirely too pleasant for the situation.

Somehow, they make it out alive and BT casually remarks, "Pilot, I have concluded that we should take no further shortcuts."

The fourth time BT says trust me, they've made it to the location where they were supposed to rendezvous with Major Anderson, but all they find is a deserted and destroyed research facility. Worse, strange things start happening as Jack begins to explore the buildings, where his vision blurs for a moment and suddenly he's looking at whole walls and living people instead of destruction and corpses. And then Jack finds Major Anderson... in the ceiling. One arm is hanging down and he's clearly deceased. He takes the Major's helmet for BT to analyze and finds out there really is some kind of time-distortion going on. On top of that, they discover through a recorded conversation that Major Anderson was given a device to help protect him. BT suggests it will be a valuable asset and that it may be on the other half of Major Anderson's corpse, and Jack shudders.

When Jack eventually finds the other half of the Major's body, his legs and one arm sticking up from the floor, he realizes just how terrifying the time tech is. His heart drops into his stomach and he feels like he might pass out when he understands the deceased officer is not just hanging down through the ceiling, he's embedded in it. Jack gingerly takes the device off the Major's wrist (apologizing in the process) and puts it on.

"BT?" he says, and his voice only shakes a little.

"Pilot Cooper, your heart rate has accelerated. Don't worry, we will make it through this. Trust me."

Jack does.

* * *

What feels like months later, Jack is almost asleep when he senses BT looking at him, and opens his eyes to meet BT's optics inches away from his face. "What's up, BT?" he asks, and impulsively reaches up to touch the cool metal next to the bright blue of BT's 'eye'.

"I have been considering something you said to me when we first linked," BT replies, sitting back now that he's satisfied he has Jack's attention.

Jack leans up on one elbow, "Yeah? What's that?"

"When we found the Tone loadout, I informed you that based on the criteria of the human concept of love, I was 50% in love."

Jack chuckles, remembering the way he teased BT and not expecting the Vanguard to reply like that, "Yeah."

"We have been through a lot together, and you have grown more confident and skilled in that time. Our combat efficiency has increased exponentially. Any titan would be honored to have you as a Pilot, Cooper. I have concluded that where you are concerned, I am 100% in love."

Jack swallows around a suddenly dry mouth, and his heart skips a beat. Surely BT doesn't mean it like _that_ , he tells himself, and reaches over to touch BT's leg. "I love you too, BT," he says, and as the words leave his lips he realized that HE means it like _that_. He tells BT goodnight and rolls over on his thin blanket, and chases sleep, his heart racing and skipping beats as he tries to process his feelings. He's about to give up on rest entirely when BT speaks again.

"Cooper. Jack..."

Jack startles when BT uses his first name, and rolls back over to face him. BT offers his hand, bending his fingers invitingly, "Sleep here. Based on your current physiological and emotional state, I believe it will be beneficial."

Jack idly thinks he should feel embarrassed with how fast he jumps up, but decides not to worry about it. He curls up on the palm of BT's hand, and the Titan brings him close to his chest. With the bulk of BT's chassis behind his back, and cradled in BT's fingers, Jack feels the tension drain from his body. He decides not to worry about the whys and hows of it all, and falls asleep secure in the knowledge that his feelings are, if not exactly returned, at least echoed by the Titan holding him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [DaddyJackass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyJackass) for being my beta for this fic, and helping me put so much more life into it.


End file.
